youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Shgurr
Shannon Gurr (born: ), better known online as Shgurr, is an American animator that is known for making story time animations, animation memes, and music animations. She has collaborated with many animators like Jaiden Animations, and TheOdd1sOut. Overview Shgurr makes animated videos based around stories and moments from her life from when she was younger. She also makes animations not based around her life such as memes and shorts based on the Five Nights at Freddy's series. According to her channel description, she's working on an animated series called Squad 9 , but it will be a while before it is revealed due to school. In 2016 Shgurr started work on Squad 9, but it has been delayed a few times, but Shgurr says she's currently working on it. Personal Life Shannon grew up in a large family of ten siblings including her. Because of this, her mother was strict about spending money and frequently used coupons as a result. Her mother also only took them out to eat during special occasions such as birthdays and frequently used free samples when available. Her family was never cheap but wanted to save money to afford college for all the kids. Shannon's dad also served in the military and this allowed them to use military discounts at Chick-Fil-A. She lives in Provo, Utah, United States, where she is an animation student at Brigham Young University. She is a member of The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-Day Saints. Her earliest memory was of her and another girl that thought it was a good idea to throw fruit at her brother, when Shannon pointed out that it wouldn't be such a good idea; she was peer pressured at the age of 3 when the girl said to her that if she didn't throw fruit at her brother they wouldn't be friends. Shannon was bullied constantly at school and church, the kids there never had anything good to say, the kids there made snide remarks on nearly everything she did and had, she was called a weirdo for brushing her hair, she was made fun of for wearing a black shirt and one kid even said to her that her mother should learn to shut her legs because of the amount of siblings Shannon had. This went on for 12 years, the only reason she put up with this is because she thought that one day they might stop and mature; but that day never came. One day a new girl moved into the same church ward that Shannon was in and while they were at camp, one of teachers asked if Shannon could show the new girl around, they were both the same age so Shannon decided that this may be her chance to make a friend but when they got to the cabin however, the new girl just stopped abruptly and said to her "Would you stop following me around?, we will never be friends." The adults weren't any better in fact they were worse, when Shannon was sitting down after she was rejected but the new girl one of the teachers who was their cabin leader said to her "Aww, you just love sitting alone", when Shannon told the teacher that her son was bullying her all she said was "Boys will be boys". Time passed by and another new girl came, she was bad at social cues and was therefore scrutinized by the whole class and Shannon figured that she knew what it was like to be bullied and tried to make a friend. The girl asked Shannon to help send out invitations to her sweet sixteen birthday party, when all of the invitations were handed out, Shannon asked the girl where her invitation was, all the girl said back was "Why would you have an invitation, only cool people come to my party and you're not cool enough to come". Shannon remarked on how she could see the girl smiling as she walked out the door. That day, Shannon hit her breaking point and just snapped. She watched the girl laugh and walk out the door, Shannon just thought of herself as something that the girl could dispose of and that she was scum. She shut herself off from the world; to her, friends were non existent and all they ever did was take, take, take and dispose of the person at will. Seeing signs of friendship and affection made her feel angry and disgusted inside, she saw herself as the punching bag of the world. The Dark Ages Shannon sometimes thought that maybe she could have friends but was instead always proven wrong, it's like how the AVGN puts it "You go to see your friend and he says to you 'Hey want to play a game?' you say yes and then he punches you in the face and he asks you again, so you say yes but this time you get ready so you go to punch him in the face but then he kicks you in the shin, after which he says 'Want to play again?" and you say yes". She thought that she only existed to make others feel better about themselves, so much so that she started to stop smiling, she stopped interacting, she started to blend into the background; basically becoming unnoticeable. It's because of this that most of her days were a blur. She did however have one strange trait, whenever she stood up for someone she never thought to stand up for herself. At a Camp Kickoff she met a girl who she seemed fond of, for once she started talking and soon they were out in the parking lot having a fight. Shannon felt enjoyment after the fight had finished but she never ended up seeing the girl again as they weren't in the same church ward. The Failed Missionary Three years later Shannon was 19 and was sent off to do a Mission for her Church for 18 months. Shannon and her family are all Mormon and she's deeply religious, even when the world failed her she still had hope in Jesus, Shannon said that if she didn't have that hope; she would have committed suicide years ago. She was sent on a mission to Montreal, Canada so she had to learn French. Before going to countries that spoke different languages, Missionaries would spend six weeks cut off from the world learning the different language. When going up the stairs to go to the cafeteria, Shannon suddenly felt a sharp pain in her heels, the last thing she wanted to do was to go home before even reaching Canada. She brushed it off as Achilles Tendinitis but that in Shannon's words was the last meaningful thing that happened in her painful existence. As soon as she got on the train to Montreal, a random stranger suddenly hugged her; when Shannon asked who she was, the woman suddenly became angry. She was her trainer and she didn't have the patience to go through things as a team; Shannon and her Trainer constantly fought, but whenever they did her trainer would end up on top since she always had to be right. Their fights got so bad that they had to see the Mission President's wife, Shannon thought that she would be given advice or activities to try and bond; but all the Mission President's wife said was that "Sister Sister has been here longer than you have, so clearly all of this has to be your fault", Shannon wasn't listening anymore she just broke down, her trainer would always keep the plan to herself so Shannon never knew what to do; she even drew her art but her trainer brushed it off as childish. Her foot pain got worse, so much so that she would end up passing out on the bus or during lessons which her trainer always mades sure to make fun of. The more the pain increased the more Shannon started experiencing cocentration issues and headaches. At the end of the day Shannon would lock herself in the bathroom and sob, her lower body was in agony but all she could think about was how her trainer hated her. One night Shannon and her trainer were walking home and the pain in her feet was getting to her, eventually she gave out and fell into the snow. She watched her trainer walk off and then come back furious yelling at her "Are you trying to mock me or something?!" Shannon replied back tiredly "No I just" she was cut off by her trainer "I don't want to hear your lame excuses, don't you ever do that again; missionaries are supposed to be side by side always, do as you're told". Shannon would be with her trainer for six weeks and near the end of that; they were meant to do a lesson at one last house. Her trainer said to her "How about at the end, you do a testimony in French" "Sure I can handle that" Shannon replied to her. When they got to the house Shannon's trainer said to her "Ok so you're going to give the whole lesson in French" Shannon told her trainer that she couldn't do it since her French wasn't that good but all her trainer said back was "Sister Gurr these people's souls are on the line and you're being so selfish, well I guess I'll just have to cancel the lesson and it's all because of you" her trainer then said to her "They deserve better than you". Shannon started crying saying "I guess I'll do it alone then" "Yes, that's right" Shannon's trainer replied to her. Shannon gave the whole lesson in her broken French and her trainer didn't stop to correct her once, she knew that this was their last lesson as a companionship; and she wanted to go out with a bang. Shannon got a new trainer and unlike her previous one, she was nice and they got along, they even sung anime songs in the car which was against the rules. Unfortunately all good things must come to an end, to get to a less active members house, they had to walk up 3 flights of stairs and when they were leaving the house of the less active member, Shannon stopped and began crying saying that she couldn't walk down the stairs. Her back, feet and legs were in horrendous pain; she thought that if she made it back to California, she could get the treatment she needed and she called the mission president that night saying that she needed to go home because her body was hurting too much, the mission president said back "I'm sick and tired of your excuses, you don't have feet issues you're making this up in your head" Shannon said back that she wasn't making this up but the mission president didn't listen "You were called to serve 18 months and now you choose to disobey?, you do realize you're going against the lord's will?". Shannon's whole life was dedicated to Jesus and she was broken past her breaking point. Before getting back home she stayed at the mission president's house, they came over to her and instead of giving her words of encouragement like Shannon thought they said "I hope you're happy with yourself, you know it only gets worse when you go home?" and he was right. Stuck In The Closet Every time Shannon woke up she would feel anger at herself for not being dead, the pain in her feet was because of Plantar Fasciitis so every time she stepped on an incline she would get small tears in her tendons. Shannon would turn to Youtube for a sense of enjoyment and would make FNAF videos on a regular basis. When she hit 1 million she didn't know what to do so just dressed up as a dinosaur but was instead criticised by fans for not being enthuastic and was called spoilt because of it. When she got back from her Mission, no one asked how it was; they only said to her "So when are you going back?" like there was red dot stuck on her forehead. At church she would go to a single adult board which made feel even more alone doing so, one time two girls asked if Shannon wanted to sit next to them, Shannon gladly accepted but would get no respons from the girls when she asked them how their weekend was. Turns out the only reason they aksed her to sit next to them was for the board and when the preacher said to sit next to someone for the board Shannon just responded with "Oh, so that's what this is" and walked off to sit by herself. One day she took her dad's old 66 for a drive with out telling any one; Shannon planned on killing herself by driving off the steep incline of the mountain but before she did, memories of her little brother flooded into her head and she stopped, Shannon says that she's glad she didn't drive off since she would be leaving her siblings behind. She eventually moved to go to college in a different state she said that "California's nice and all but it feels like a prison". She rented a small apartment building and would basically act like a nocturnal animal like sleeping in the day and working at night so she could avoid any human contact. One night Shannon decided she should get some fresh air and began to walk outside at 3 AM, she eventually found a stray black cat that lifted her spirits but whe wasn't allowed pets in her apartment. She relied on Youtube to by her bills so she was stuck in her apartment all day with nothing to do except watch anime until she stumbled upon My Hero Academia 'Boku No Hero Acadamia if you want to be exact. There's a scene where Deku fights Todoroki who was Ice and Fire powers, while in the fight Todoroki refuses to use his fire powers he inherited from his dad becuase he was abusive, Deku helps Todoroki learn that the fire powers are his and not his Dad's. Shannon suddenly had an epiphany, her life was her's, not her parents', not her churches' and not any passer-by's interpretation; it was her's and her's only. Shannon got up and ran to her mirror and she couldn't recognize herself since she hadn't looked at herself for so long, Shannon decided she had to do something and luckily she didn't have to do it alone. She got a text from a random person that turned out to be one of the nice sisters from her mission and after 3 months of them messaging back and forth she asked Shannon if she could come up and live with her. Even though the sister was nice to her Shannon still didn't trust the sister and after six months of asking the same question of "Why do you hang around me?" the sister told her "Because you're nice and I like you and we're friends" another part of Shannon was preparing for the sister to leave but she never did and she's been friends with the Sister for over a year and a half and still is to this day. Subscriber Milestones *1 million subscribers: January 25, 2018 *2 million subscribers: July 14, 2019 Trivia *Her username is a portmanteau of the word "sugar" and her name "'Sh'''annon '''Gurr". *For Halloween in her video about a Suprise Halloween Adoption, Shannon claimed that viewers now had to call her Pumpkin Spice instead of Shgurr. *She was originally going to call her Surprise Halloween Adoption video "Halloween Kidnap" but changed it after Youtube 's bots were going after her videos. *She's Mormon. DMY-Mx9VQAIT4KK.jpg|Shgurr irl maxresdefault123.jpg|Shgurr's personas This page was created on March 1, 2018 by Kevin Neu. Category:Users that joined in 2011 Category:Female YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:YouTube Animators Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers